Świątecznie
by Mysza99
Summary: All I want for Christmas is You!


Śledztwo zaczęło się przeciągać, a Castle nerwowo zerknął na zegarek. Wigilia za kilka godzin, a on nie ma jak dojechać do domu. Jeśli nie zdąży, to będą to jego pierwsze święta bez Alexis… Przesłuchanie ciągnęło mu się w nieskończoność, nie mógł się skupić ani na podejrzanym, ani na pytaniach, które zadawała Kate. Myślał tylko o tym, że w tym dniu chce być w domu – z córką, z matką i, że chyba tym razem się to nie uda. Przesłuchanie się skończyło i znowu nic się nie wyjaśniło. Ryan z Esposito poszli na miejsce zbrodni – jeszcze raz wszystko sprawdzić, jeszcze raz spróbować znaleźć jakieś poszlaki. On został z Kate – mało, że obce miejsce, to jeszcze tak daleko od domu. Udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nic nie było w porządku. Dookoła szalała śnieżyca, drogi były nieprzejezdne. Byli odcięci od świata, byli skazani na Wigilię w swoim towarzystwie. Każdy z nich miał inne plany, więc wszyscy chodzili z ponurymi minami. Jednak… stwierdzili, że to nie ma sensu, muszą jakoś przetrwać ten wieczór – w końcu są dla siebie jak rodzina i chociaż z dala od najbliższych, to i tak może być miło. Zebrali się wieczorem w apartamencie Kate, kupili wino i dobre jedzenie. Właściwie wieczór upływał w całkiem miłej atmosferze – chociaż nie mieli choinki i chociaż myślami byli ze swoimi najbliższymi.

- Gdy byłem mały uwielbiałem ubierać choinkę. To był taki nasz zwyczaj – razem z mamą wieszaliśmy bombki, łańcuchy… Jak miło jest powrócić myślami do tamtych magicznych chwil.

Kate zacisnęła zęby – ona też miała piękne wspomnienia z okresu świąt – ona i rodzice, wielka choinka, w całym domu zapach piernika i dużo, dużo radości. Nie chciała żeby inni widzieli, że się rozkleja. Oznajmiła, że musi się przewietrzyć i wyszła na balkon. Tam próbowała doprowadzić się do porządku ale łzy uporczywie cisnęły jej się do oczu. Rick obserwował ją uważnie przy stole – widział, jak pod wpływem wspomnień Ryan'a zmienia się mimika jej twarzy. Nie chciał, żeby była teraz sama. Przeprosił wszystkich, wziął marynarkę i poszedł w ślady Kate. Towarzystwo przy stole spojrzało na siebie wymownie:

- Powinniśmy się chyba zbierać, wkrótce łóżko może być im potrzebne – zażartowała Lanie.

- Najwyższa pora żeby się przełamali. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ludzie się tak kochali, tak mocno troszczyli o siebie i nie potrafili tak zupełnie się do siebie zbliżyć – skwitował Esposito.

Tymczasem Rick nieśmiało zbliżył się do Kate i zarzucił jej marynarkę na ramiona. Onieśmielała go – w świetle księżyca wyglądała tak pięknie, a jednocześnie tak smutno. Chciał powiedzieć coś wesołego, chciał żeby było jak zwykle – naturalnie i zabawnie, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. W tym momencie jedyne o czym marzył, to przytulić ją z całych sił, zatopić się w jej zapachu, poczuć ciepło jej skóry. Stał z boku i nie potrafił zrobić żadnego gestu, ani wykrzesać z siebie żadnego słowa.

- Nie jestem w tym dobra – wyszeptała Kate – nie potrafię mówić o uczuciach, o tym, co mnie boli, o tym, za czym tęsknię.

- Nie musisz nic mówić…

- Wiem Castle, wiem, że ty to rozumiesz, że wiesz, co się dzieje we mnie. Już dawno zauważyłam, że masz niesamowitą intuicję, ale… chciałabym żeby to było proste - a nie jest. Nie lubię siebie takiej, nie chcę do końca życia marnować okazji, nie chcę bać się siebie i swoich uczuć, nie chcę sama walczyć ze swoimi słabościami… - Kate urwała i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. „Teraz albo nigdy" pomyślał Castle. Tylko wciąż nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Szarpały nim tak silne emocje, ta chwila szczerości zaczęła go przerastać. Bał się, że najmniejszy ruch, najbardziej banalne słowo zburzy magię tej chwili i znowu mu ucieknie. Już tyle razy pozwolił jej na to, czuł, że tym razem chce doprowadzić sprawę do końca. Nigdy nie naciskał, nigdy nie próbował wymusić na niej deklaracji i obietnic, ale chciał jakoś sprawdzić, czy może tym razem… może tym razem jest gotowa, może teraz w chwili słabości przyjmie jego wsparcie, jego opiekę. Chciał być przy niej, chciał ją chronić przed całym światem i przed tym, co w niej siedziało. Postanowił zaryzykować – delikatnie zbliżył się do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Spojrzała na niego i nijak nie mógł rozszyfrować tego spojrzenia – miał wrażenie, że widzi w nim rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc przeplatające się… nie, nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że z jej strony to też może być miłość. Bał się rozczarowania, bał się, że nie poradzi sobie z odrzuceniem. Miał wiele kobiet, ale żadnej nie kochał tak bardzo.

Jego ręka bezwiednie powędrowała dalej i poczuł miękkość jej włosów, chociaż był daleko – czuł też ich zapach. Nieśmiało bawił się kosmykami, bał się śmielszych pieszczot, ale nie potrafił przestać. Obserwował też jej reakcję – miał wrażenie, że targają nią sprzeczne emocje – chce tego, ale się boi. Jego ręka wędrowała wyżej, delikatnie dotknął jej szyi i wtedy nerwowo drgnęła. Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym strachu i miłości. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie jest jej obojętny.

- Castle… - cicho ale stanowczo wyszeptała Kate. Zamarł na chwilę.

- Ciii – nie pozwolił skończyć myśli – nie chciał, żeby mu przerwała, nie chciał, żeby prysł czar tej chwili. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i wziął ją delikatnie – ale stanowczo w ramiona. Tym razem to jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości włosów, poczuł, że traci panowanie nad sobą, delikatnie zatopił się w tej chwili, pocałował ją nieśmiało w głowę. Czekał na jej gest, na jakiś ruch, który zachęciłby go do dalszych czułości, ale bał się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Kate była przerażona. Z jednej strony od dawna marzyła o tym, a z drugiej strony – bała się wszystkich następstw tego, co miało się za chwilę zdarzyć. Wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie tego zatrzymać i odsunąć go od siebie, bo właśnie w tym momencie czuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Nie wiedziała, czy jest na to gotowa, ale postanowiła zaryzykować. Delikatnie przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na Ricka. Na jego obliczu malowało się szczęście wymieszane ze zmieszaniem i z przerażeniem. Pierwszy raz miała do czynienia z takim obliczem Ricka. Pierwszy raz byli tak blisko – nie tylko cieleśnie, ale też emocjonalnie. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i wiedziała, że nie musi nic mówić – że to i tak się wydarzy, że oboje właśnie tego pragną. Pocałowała go nieśmiało, a kiedy ich usta się stopiły – oboje odpłynęli z nadmiaru doznań. Najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz śmielej – ręce Ricka wędrowały po jej szyi, zagłębiały się we włosy, ona nie potrafiła złapać tchu – to było cudowne doświadczenie. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie przez chwilę żadne nie mogło pozbierać myśli i uczuć. W końcu Kate nieśmiało podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła mężczyznę, którego blask mógł spokojnie przyćmić księżyc. Do tego był tak uroczo zmieszany, tak uroczo przerażony… Kate uśmiechnęła się na ten widok – chciała mu dodać otuchy, powiedzieć: ja też tego chcę! Jestem przy tobie taka szczęśliwa, ale.. nie umiała znaleźć słów. Jednak jej uśmiech zdradził wszystkie uczucia i emocje. Rick też się uśmiechnął – chociaż wciąż był poważny i skupiony. Chciał, żeby było idealnie, nie chciał się spieszyć, nie chciał naciskać.

Wziął ją za rękę i weszli do środka. Żadne nie śmiało się odezwać, wytworzyła się cudowna atmosfera – pełna uczuć i tajemniczości. Słowa – chociaż tak niezwykle ważne – w tym wypadku mogły tylko zaszkodzić. Nawet nie zauważyli, że ich towarzysze zniknęli z pokoju, że rozpalili im w kominku, że na stole zostawili otwarte wino i dwa kieliszki, że w tle leciała muzyka. Nic się nie liczyło poza tym, co działo się między nimi. Rick podał Kate wino, usiedli na kanapie nieśmiało wtuleni w siebie. Wino smakowało wybornie, mieszały się ich zapachy i chociaż pozornie nic się nie działo, chcieli, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominku, wino coraz mocniej mieszało w głowie. Rick znowu delikatnie zatopił swoją twarz w jej włosach. „Co ta kobieta ze mną robi" – pomyślał z przerażeniem – „oszalałem, dosłownie oszalałem na jej punkcie". Kate nigdy nie czuła się lepiej, pomyślała nawet, że pierwszy raz od śmierci matki czuje się tak bezpiecznie. Nie wiedziała, czy ten mętlik w głowie wywołało wino – czy jego obecność. Z tego wszystkiego popłynęły jej łzy – łzy szczęścia – chciała je ukryć, bo to nie był dobry moment na chwilę słabości. Rick jednak doskonale widział, co się dzieje. Odstawił kieliszek, podniósł delikatnie jej twarz za podbródek i otarł łzy. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i przeszył go dreszcz. Delikatnie wziął Kate za rękę i gestem zaprosił do tańca. Kiedy tak wirowali przytuleni, ich ciała były coraz bliżej, a uśmiechy nie schodziły z twarzy. „Jaki ona ma cudowny uśmiech" – pomyślał Rick. W pewnym momencie poczuli, że nie chcą już dłużej czekać. Rick całował ją czule, rozpinał jej sukienkę. Dłonie Kate wędrowały po całym jego ciele – pozbyła się krawata i koszuli. Delikatnie osunęli się na łóżko w poszukiwaniu siebie, swoich pragnień i potrzeb. I chociaż oboje mieli wielu partnerów – jeszcze nigdy nie zatracili się do tego stopnia w drugim człowieku. Każdą częścią ciała chłonęli się wzajemnie, poznawali się centymetr po centymetrze, docierali się i wsłuchiwali się w melodię własnych ciał. W pewnym momencie Kate brakowało tchu, czuła się totalnie pijana swoim szczęściem. Mimo, że już dawno osiągnęli punkt kulminacyjny, a oddechy zaczęły zwalniać – wciąż nie mogli oderwać się od siebie. Rick gładził jej delikatną skórę, ona obsypywała go pocałunkami. Leżeli wtuleni, spełnieni i szczęśliwi. Kate oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, delikatnie bawiła się jego włosami. Chciała mu tyle rzeczy powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć słów. „Musisz być w końcu szczera" – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.

- Rick…

Pocałował ją czule – chociaż czuł, że przed nimi trudna rozmowa – był na nią gotowy. Miał ją przy sobie, była jego, wiedział, że jeszcze nigdy nikogo tak nie kochał i, że chce z nią spędzić resztę życia.

- Rick… Nie potrafię rozmawiać o uczuciach i boję się tego, co się we mnie dzieje, boję się tego, co się między nami wydarzyło. – wzięła głęboki oddech – ale nie chcę dłużej udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Dzieje się i to od dawna. I miałeś rację mówiąc, że uciekam w związki z facetami, których nie kocham. Nie chcę już być w takiej próżni, jestem gotowa dać nam szansę, jestem gotowa zmierzyć się z tym uczuciem, które od dawna noszę w sobie. Kocham cię i chcę byś był najważniejszą częścią mojego życia. Chcę być najważniejszą częścią twojego życia.

- Jesteś. Jesteś od dawna. Nigdy nie kochałem tak bardzo, nigdy nie troszczyłem się o żadną kobietę tak jak o ciebie i nigdy nie byłem tak przerażony na samą myśl, że mogę cię zawieść czy zranić. Chcę dzielić z tobą każdy mój dzień, chcę się przy tobie budzić i z tobą się zestarzeć. Nie skrzywdzę cię Kate i nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak poważni i skupieni na sobie. I jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak blisko. Znowu zatracili się w pocałunkach, w pieszczotach, znowu szukali wspólnego rytmu, a kiedy oddechy wróciły do normy a na twarzach zagościł spokój i uśmiech – zasnęli objęci i szczęśliwi.

Rick obudził się pierwszy. Kiedy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy zalała go fala szczęścia. Bał się poruszyć – Kate tak słodko spała, widział, że sen ma spokojny. Obserwował ją z wielką radością i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę wydarzyło. Obudziła się nagle i nieśmiało spojrzało na Ricka – po tym wszystkim, co się między nimi wydarzyło wiedziała, że pękły w niej wszystkie bariery, że zniknęły wątpliwości.

- Wesołych świąt – uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

- Wesołych… - a teraz chodź, najwyższa pora opuścić to miejsce. Chcę żebyś spędziła ze mną i z moją rodziną te święta.

- Nie, nie wypada. Nie chcę odbierać Twojej matce i Alexis tych magicznych chwil, które powinny spędzić tylko z Tobą.

- Jesteś częścią naszej rodziny Kate, nie zauważyłaś tego? Chodź, zobaczysz, że ucieszą się na twój widok. Tylko…

- Tylko?

- Tylko pozwól mi przypomnieć sobie, jak cudowna była ta noc. – To mówiąc pocałował ją nieśmiało, po czym znowu zatracili się w sobie i na dłuższą chwili przepadli dla świata.


End file.
